Homestuck: Intermission
The Midnight Crew Intermission occurs between Acts 3 and 4 of Homestuck. It begins here, featuring the Midnight Crew as the protagonists. Important events are listed below: *Spades Slick enters the mansion of The Felt's leader, Lord English. *4 clocks are destroyed. 4/1000 clocks destroyed. *Spades opens his Crosbytop Computer and goes to mspaintadventures.com. It is revealed that the current adventure in his universe is Homestuck. *1 clock is destroyed. 5/1000 clocks destroyed. *Spades contemplates his vendetta itinerary and heist map. *8 clocks are destroyed. 13/1000 clocks destroyed. *Clubs Deuce reports that he has captured Doze (2) again. *Point of view changes to Clubs, even though the command given is - "Be Hearts Boxcars". *Clubs 'interrogates' Doze. *Clubs goes around loving clocks. 987/1000 clocks unharmed. *Itchy releases Doze. *Doze escapes (sort of) and Clubs gives chase. *1 clock is destroyed. 986/1000 clocks shown mercy. *Spades 'accidentally' trips Itchy. 4/15 green corpses dead. *Die appears with a flash of light. *Point of view changes to Clubs, even though the command given is - "Be Diamonds Droog". *Clubs tries to remember which card is his backup hat. *Clubs finds his backup hat. *Tries to switch to Hearts Boxcars but is Diamonds Droog. *Diamonds tries to find his backup hat. *Diamonds finds his backup hat *Trace punches Diamonds from the future. *Diamonds tells Clubs where Trace is going to be. *Clubs ties up Doze once again using a Stretch Armstrong Doll. *Clubs tries to store Doze in his Battledrobe. *Clubs flips the fuck out because his weapon turns out to be a Bull Penis Cane. *Itchy cheats in a game of cards with Die. *Die travels to a timeline where Itchy is dead using his pins, and appears in front of Spades in a flash of light. *Spades "makes friends" with Die by clubbing him in the head. *Die uses one of his Midnight-Crew-shaped pins to travel to a timeline where Spades is dead. *Spades' earlier claim to have "made this town" turns out to be true, as Die ends up in a bluish-red desert wasteland. A pink planet (with a pink moon) and a green planet are visible in the sky. *Point of view finally changes to Hearts Boxcar. *Hearts discovers that The Felt's safe is too big to tear out of the wall. *Hearts does a silly dance. *Hearts deduces that the clock faced safe can probably only be opened by manipulating the flow of time and decides to call Clubs to blow it up. *Hearts retrieves his Wax Lips from his backup hat. *Hearts calls Clubs, only to be interupted by Biscuits. *Three different versions of Eggs appear to join him. *Clubs goes to where Diamonds instructed. *Diamonds goes up stairs. *7 clocks found destroyed. 21/1000 clocks destroyed, apparently. *Fin attempts to punch Diamonds from the past. *Diamonds' future trail hits Fin. *7 clocks are redestroyed. 7/21 clocks redestroyed. *Die takes the spade pin out of the voodoo doll, ending up in front of Spades. *Spades kills Die and puts his pin in the voodoo doll for good measure. 5/15 green torsos dead *8 clocks are destroyed. 29/1000 clocks destroyed. *Trace starts following Clubs. *Clubs implements nefarious scheme. *Doze and Trace are blown up. 7/15 green torsos dead. *78 clocks destroyed in the explosion. 107/1000 clocks destroyed. *Eggs and Hearts, as well as Biscuits, are trapped in a time loop. *Clover appears and giggles at Hearts. *Fin stumbles into Stitch's workshop. *Fin dies. 8/15 green torsos dead. *Clubs enters Stitch's workshop and ends up at gunpoint. *Diamonds surprises Stitch and kidnaps him. *Spades travels to a timeline in which Crowbar is still alive, and is currently fighting the midnight crew along with Sawbuck and Stitch. *Snowman is introduced, shooting stops temporarily and Spades' eye is injured by Snowman Category:Homestuck Category:Acts